bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Team SHM
I'm the Team SELFMADE HARD CORE MAFIAAAA is a team from VERSUS 2 that was created when ToaK got third place in Round 0. Since then, they have also won Round 2, for having all posts done. Team Bio This group, one of the quickest teams in Versus 2, is headed by ToaKapura1234. The other members include Ghidora131, Valendale, and Madu Cabolo, all BZPower members of reasonable stature. Past members include ShadowVezon and Underscore. The group's banner, which went through several phases, is technically incomplete; due to the rushed production of it. Created by Ghidora131 and customized to fit the team member's names by Valendale. While officially led by Kapura, Ghidora has done the most work and Valendale has done at least as much for the team as Kapura. While Team SMH was late the first round they made up for it in the second and were close behind in the third, they are unified in their confidence to turn things around in their favor. Player Bios ToaKapura1234 ToaKapura1234 began collecting Bionicle sets in 2002 and followed the story from 2006 to the end. He joined BZPower in early 2011, shortly after Bionicle ended. After much browsing of BS01, he became a fairly knowledgeable fan. He was active mostly in Creative Outlet with some objectively horrible comedies that were thankfully purged by a hack. He was actually inspired to write by iBrow Voltex's "Tahu vs. Tahu". and greatly enjoyed the TBTTRAH series. He also participated in many an S&T discussion, a common link between all his stints on BZPower. Later, Kapura left the site (coincidentally right before the great downtime, not that he knew that). He came back in 2013, began playing Mafia but after his first hosting attempt was lost from a hacking he left the site again. Came back in 2014, left for no particular reason a while after successfully hosting a complete though not terribly well-received Mafia game and came back a little while back and joined VERSUS while waiting for a Mafia game to open up. Valendale Valendale has been a mainstay to Games & Trivia since the dawn of the Third Age of Mafia. He has hosted 2 games and played many others in that time. However, Valendale ignored the original VERSUS because he thought the name sounded like just another one of those forum-based fighting games that were popular at that time, and a rather dumb one at that. It was not until months later he read what he had missed. He was elated when VERSUS 2 was announced. Within the game, he has contributed at least a little to every challange, but his main role has been acting as a leader figure while ToaK is busy. Ghidora131 Ghidora131 is a talented writer who, due to several random circumstances, has achieved a status on BZPower involving heading an RPG, becoming the self-proclaimed king of comedies, and being the head of the group known as the Kanohi Force. Ghidora is one of the more prominent members of team SELFMADE HARDCORE MAFIAAAA and is usually the quickest to respond involving the challenges. He pulled off several things (including picking up boulders) with relative ease, including covering more phrases in the specified topics of round 2 than necessary, made the prototypes of the team's banner, and has been the quiet motivator for the team, helping them pull off several things with relative ease, even though they were a bit late. He's also the goofiest member of team SELFMADE HARDCORE MAFIAAAA and would probably stagger the rounds to unprecedented levels if there weren't rules. Madu Cabolo Cabolo is member of the SELFMADE HARDCORE MAFIAAAA during Voltex's VERSUS 2. He is a generic BZP noob, despite the fact that his account is almost 3 years old. However, he was able to help his team during round 2 of Voltex’s VERSUS 2 by posting phrases under all 5 required forums. He also helped decode two of the six phrases of round 3, albeit his team lost the round. As a result, he flatters himself that he is a useful member of his team. He used to like to sit under trees all day eating Madu fruit. Unfortunately, he never learned the difference between the a ripe Madu and an extremely overripe (and explosive) Madu Cabolo. As a result, he does not eat Madu (ripe or Cabolo) anymore. That is also how he got his name. Underscore A native of the island of Squash-Nui, Underscore was a member of the SELFMADE HARDCORE MAFIAAAA during Voltex’s VERSUS 2. Underscore was unfortunately never the most outspokenly helpful member of his team during VERSUS 2, causing him to be kicked during round 3. He is a faithful member and attender of that institution known as SCHOOL, which may have been a cause for his inactivity/apathy during the game. See kids, this is what happens when you go to school! You fail at internet games, and everybody knows that those are much more important. ShadowVezon ShadowVezon began by entering the Games & Trivia forum with Bionicle Mafia IV: The Rich, The Poor, and The Pyro. He has played many mafia and hitman games since then, but with recent popularity, time zone differences have caused him to miss a few games. He is well known for trying to stop multi-hangs. He was voted off of Team SHM after his inactivity in the first round, but this proved to be a mistake as he was moved to Team MEGA-ORB, where he has been nothing but productive. Though he was first to be voted off the team for having said nothing in the PM, he made amends by offering to make this entry (even though this was vetoed). Trivia * SELFMADE HARDCORE MAFIAAAA is a former name of Valendale's. It originates from Zakaro saying "HARDCORE MAFIAAAA" as an example of something Xaeraz would say. * The colors on the team's banner are the inverse of what was wanted, with the exception of the names. * Underscore was the only member of the team to not answer a question in Round 0. Who Did What Now? * Kapura wrote his own bio, part of the team bio, and a little bit of ShadowVezon's bio. * Valendale made the team info template, wrote the info at the top, wrote his own bio and most of ShadowVezon's bio. * Ghidora wrote part of the team bio and his own bio. * Madu Cabolo wrote his own bio and Underscore's bio. Category:Versus